


dodie yellow nails

by anna_sumner



Series: Growing Up Together [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Genderfluid Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mary Ships It, and so does Sam, but thats it, i think there's like one swear word, my sweet children, thats why it's rated teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sumner/pseuds/anna_sumner
Summary: Cas gets stuck on their homework so Dean helps them chill out and relax





	dodie yellow nails

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is literally a ten year time skip but once I have more to post in chronological time order I will. Hope you like it! Also, I have always had a thing for genderfluid!cas and I love it. Hope you do, too! Also, dodie you guys!!! go get her book and love her and look her up if you don't know her. she's great and beautiful! also also also, if I messed up and called Cas 'he' instead of 'they' point it out for me please and thanks!

                “I don’t have a clue how to do my pre cal homework and Mother’s going to kill me when I bring home that quiz I have tomorrow and I’ve failed it,” Castiel tells Dean while they relax on Dean’s bed.

                Dean rolls his eyes and looks up at Cas from where his head is leaning off the bed. “Dude, that’s a senior class! It’s fucking hard and also pointless _and_ you missed the last two days of class, so you can’t actually know how to do it yet. It’s fine, Cas. You’ll pass the class and get the credit anyway. I know you will.” Dean sits up and leans against the headboard next to his best friend. “C’mon.” He takes Cas’ textbook and homework and throws it on his floor. “We’re binging comfort movies and snacks until we forget what the word homework is.”

                Castiel grins at Dean and shakes their head. Dean always knows how to make them feel better when they're stressed like this but they really have stuff to do this time. They can’t keep ignoring it the way they’ve been. Mother really will kill “him” and hide “his” body in the back garden when she finds out “he” failed a quiz. God, they hate that they can’t tell their mother about their gender fluidity but they know Naomi would never understand, but that’s not the issue at hand here. “Dean, I can’t. I’ve got to figure out the homework.”

                “I’m sorry, but I don’t know what that word means and we’re going on Netflix right now and I’m letting you pick the movie for once. I know you want to watch The Way He Looks and you know I’m going to let you because I’m the best best friend you could ever ask for,” Dean says in a sing song voice. He picks up his laptop and opens up browser. He has to get Cas to relax more often. They’re always doing stupid shit for their mom and not for themself. They never do anything they want to do anymore. Dean knows that Cas always likes their nails painted yellow no matter the gender they’re feeling and he goes to his desk to get the new polish he bought Cas the other day. He even made sure it was Dodie yellow. Wait…dodie. Can’t forget the lowercase d. It’s all about branding these days. “I’m going to paint your nails dodie yellow and we’re going to ignore your mother and watch gay movies until you feel better. Okay? Okay. Good.” Dean nods his head once in finality of what they’re doing and Cas smiles at him.

                Cas loves it when Dean does this stuff for them. It always lifts their spirits. Especially the nail polish. Cas loves yellow nail polish, as Dean would say, “like nobody’s business.” They also love dodie like nobody’s business and they can’t believe Dean found a dodie yellow nail polish. Cas gives Dean their biggest smile and settles comfortably next to him on the bed, grabbing the computer and selecting The Way He Looks. Dean knows them well, this was exactly the movie they wanted. They put a hand in Dean’s lap and Dean picks it up, shaking the bottle of polish and grinning at them.

                “Do I know you or what, dude? We’ll get snacks when your nails dry, ‘kay?” Dean looks at Cas as they settle down to watch the movie. He holds back the stupid grin he knows wants to burst through. God, he loves Cas. He loves his best friend more than anything in the world. Is in love with his best friend more than anyone’s ever been in love before. He would do anything to cheer Cas up. They’re so smart, too. Dean hates it when Cas thinks they’re not smart and can’t do their work. They’ve been in advanced classes since like the third grade and Dean couldn’t be more proud of them. He allows himself a small smile as he smooths the bright yellow over Cas’ nails. He loves painting Cas’ nails, too, because it makes them so happy and he loves doing everything he can to make Cas happy.  

                Dean finishes painting Cas’ nails and leans against their shoulder while waiting for them to dry before he goes to get them snacks, but his eyes start drifting closed with Cas as a comfy pillow and the soft Portuguese floating up to his ears and he falls asleep in no time.

                Five minutes later, when Mary comes in to check on them and see if they need snacks, she finds them both asleep with Dean’s head tucked into Cas’ neck and their arms around each other. She can see the bright yellow peeking off the tips of Castiel’s nails and knows they must’ve had a rough day. Dean made her buy that yellow nail polish and she had to ask why in case she was maybe misgendering her questioning son, but it was for Cas. She smiles softly at them cuddled up together and moves the laptop so they can lay down more comfortably. She closes the door with a soft click and hopes they’re one day closer to finally becoming a couple. She can see how much they love each other, it’s written all over them in who they are and how they act and she’s rooting for them. She also bet Sam it would happen before their junior year was up so they better hurry, she thinks with a chuckle and heads back downstairs to finish watching her show.


End file.
